Sarah - mała wielka pani psycholog
by The Queen of Crime
Summary: O tym jak Sarah Hill oczarowała serce całego dworu angielskiego


Angielski dwór powoli budził się do życia. Niektórzy korzystając z weekendu wylegiwali się w łóżkach a niektórzy wręcz przeciwni, aktywnie spędzili poranek. I właśnie do tych drugich zaliczał się James Hill, który dzień rozpoczął od biegania, starając się dogonić roześmianą siedmiolatkę uciekającą przed nim po długich pałacowych korytarzach.

-Sarah!

Dziewczynka skręcając w kolejny korytarz wpadła na Eleanor, zmierzającą na comiesięczne zakupowe szaleństwo.

-Cześć. – przywitała się Len, gdy już obie odzyskały równowagę

-Cześć. Jestem Sarah.

-Córka Jamesa?

Skinęła głową.

-Słyszałam, że w tym tygodniu się wprowadzisz.

-Fajnie, nie?

-Bardzo fajnie.

-Sarah! – na horyzoncie pojawił się James

-Ups. – jęknęła dziewczynka –Cześć tato. Zobacz, spotkałam Lenny.

-Księżniczkę. – poprawił ją ojciec

-„Lenny" jest w porządku. – stwierdziła z uśmiechem Księżniczka

-Len, gdzie ty się podziewasz? – zza rogu wyszedł Jasper –Czekam na ciebie i… Dobry, panie Hill, cześć dziewczynko.

-Mam na imię Sarah.

-Miło mi cię poznać, Sarah. Len, czekam przy samochodzie.

-To twój chłopak?

-Nie. – odparła Len, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym zniknął Jasper

-Szkoda. – stwierdziła Sarah –Fajnie razem wyglądacie.

-Sarah. – skarcił córkę James i zwrócił się do Len –A Księżniczka gdzie się wybiera?

-Do Paryża, na zakupy.

-Na długo?

-Wrócimy wieczorem.

-Mogę też lecieć? – spytała Sarah

-Wykluczone. – odparł stanowczo pan Hill –Masz pełno kartonów z zabawkami i swoimi ubraniami do wypakowania.

-Ale tato…

-Nie tatuj mi tu.

-Umówmy się tak. – zaczęła Len, nachylając się nad dziewczynką –Jak już się rozpakujesz to jutro porobimy razem coś fajnego, dobra?

-Dobra.

-To widzimy się rano. – powiedziała z uśmiechem

-Pa Lenny. – Sarah pomachała jej na pożegnanie

Księżniczka szybkim krokiem skierowała się do wyjścia. Przebiegając przez salę tronową wpadła na swoją matkę, która zawzięcie pisała coś na swoim smartfonie. Podniosła głowę słysząc stukot obcasów.

-A ty dokąd? – spytała zdziwiona, widząc córkę o tak wczesnej porze

-Do Paryża.

-Z kim?

-Mamo…

-Z panem Frostem?

-Przestań! – zażądała, wymijając ją

-Bawcie się dobrze! – krzyknęła za nią Królowa, ale dziewczyna zniknęła już za drzwiami

Eleanor zbiegła po schodach i podeszła do, opierającego się o maskę samochodu, Jaspera.

-Gotowa? – spytał, otwierając jej drzwiczki

-Na wycieczkę z tobą? Zawsze. – odparła, wsiadając do auta i przesuwając się robiąc dla niego miejsce

Paryż jest piękny o każdej porze roku. Księżniczka Eleonor przekonała się o tym już dawno temu. Wiedziała również, że Miasto Miłości najpiękniejsze jest wieczorem.

-Mamy jeszcze coś konkretnego do kupienia? – spytał Jasper, gdy usiedli w jednym z paryskich barów niedaleko Pól Elizejskich

Pokręciła głową.

-Wracamy do pałacu?

-Napij się ze mną. – poprosiła, podając mu szklankę

-Eleanor…

-Proszę. Jeden mały drink.

Sięgnął po szklankę.

-Za co pijemy?

-Za błędy. – odparła

-No to na jednym drinku się nie skończy. – podsumował Jasper -Ale to nie dziś Len, powinniśmy już wracać.

Skinęła głową, sięgając po torebkę. Zsuwając się z barowego stołka poczuła jak lekko kręci jej się w głowie. Przytrzymała się ramienia Jaspera a ten objął ją w pasie i wyprowadził na zewnątrz. Nie puścił jej aż do momentu podjechania limuzyny, która zawiozła ich na lotnisko. Królewski samolot wylądował na prywatnym pasie London Heathrow o wpół do dwunastej. Mimo, że droga z lotniska do pałacu trwała niecałe dwadzieścia minut Len zdążyła zasnąć oparta o jego ramię. Nie miał sumienia jej budzić, więc ciesząc się, że w pałacu wszyscy już spali zaniósł Księżniczkę do jej pokoju. Nie chciał nikogo spotkać, wiadomo przecież nie od dziś, że służba uwielbia plotkować. Na swoje nieszczęście trafił, tuż przed drzwiami do sypialni Eleanor, na kogoś innego… na Królową we własnej osobie.

-Dobry wieczór Wasza Królewska Mość.

-Dobry wieczór, czy moja córka…

-Po prostu śpi. – zapewnił ją Jasper, czując że chyba nie jest to do końca prawda

-Wierzę, że dobrze się bawiliście.

-Księżniczka kupiła wszystko co sobie zaplanowała.

-Nie zakupy miała na myśli.

-My nie…

-Spokojnie, panie Frost. Ja was nie oceniam. – odparła, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie –Dobranoc.

-Dobranoc Wasza Królewska Mość.

Gdy tylko Królowa zniknęła za zakrętem, energicznie postawił Eleanor na ziemię.

-Wiedziałem, że nie śpisz. – powiedział oskarżycielskim tonem

Len zachichotała.

-Zołza. – mruknął, otwierając drzwi –Królowa, ona myśli… z resztą nieważne. Idź spać. Dobranoc.

-Jak nie chcesz znowu spotkać mojej matki to możesz zostać tu na noc. – zaproponowała, wchodząc do pokoju

-Nie myślisz zbyt racjonalnie…

-Po prostu się połóż. – przerwała mu Eleanor, padając na łóżko

Wszedł za nią i zamknąwszy drzwi położył się obok niej. Po chwili oboje spali, w ubraniach… przytuleni do siebie.

Tak zastała ich… Sarah, która z samego rana wparowała do pokoju Księżniczki… bez pukania, oczywiście.

-Cześć Wam. – przywitała się, wdrapując się na łóżko i kładąc się między nimi bez cienia najmniejszego zażenowania – Dobrze wam się spało?

-Owszem – odparła Len, ciesząc się, że jednak do niczego nie doszło poprzedniej nocy i oboje są ubrani –A tobie jak się spało pierwszej nocy w pałacu?

-Super. To co będziemy dzisiaj robić?

-Pójdźmy na wycieczkę. – zaproponował Jasper

-To ty idziesz z nami? – zapytały równocześnie

-Ktoś was musi przecież pilnować. – stwierdził, wstając –A szczególnie naszą Księżniczkę, w końcu jestem jej ochroniarzem.

-To dlatego z nią spałeś? – spytała siedmiolatka –Żeby w nocy nic jej się nie stało?

-Właśnie dlatego. – odparł James Hill, stając w progu –Sarah idź zjeść śniadanie, bo inaczej niegdzie nie pójdziesz

-Dobra, tato. – dziewczynka z pomocą Len zeszła z łóżka

-Trafisz sama do kuchni?

Pokręciła głową.

-Ja ją zaprowadzę. – powiedział Jasper, wyciągając do niej rękę, którą ochoczo chwyciła

 _Co on w sobie ma, że przyciąga kobiety w każdym wieku?, pomyślała Lenny_

-Przepraszam za nią. – powiedział James, gdy Sarah opowiadająca Jasperowi fabułę _Bardzo Fajnego Giganta_ , który to film widziała kilka dni wcześniej, zniknęła za drzwiami

-W porządku, przecież nic złego nie zrobiła.

-Przeszkodziła…

-Nie, my po prostu wróciliśmy późno i zasnęliśmy. – wyjaśniła Len

-Czyli wasza dwójka…

-Nie.

-Szkoda. – stwierdził pan Hill

-Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. – zaśmiała się Eleanor

-Jakby Księżniczka miała już dosyć jabłka to proszę dać mi znać.

-Zobaczymy kto kogo będzie miał pierwszy dość.

-Biedny Frost. – rzucił na pożegnanie James Hill

Eleanor uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zabrała się za szukanie czegoś do ubrania. Czegoś ładnego i wygodnego, w końcu nie miała pojęcia co będą robić.

Mimo pochmurnego, jak to zwykle w Stolicy, nieba, w mieście było stosunkowo ciepło. Przemierzali pieszo londyńskie ulice. Sarah szła między Jasperem i Eleanor, nie przestając wesoło trajkotać. Pierwszy przystanek zrobili na Trafalgar Squere, gdzie Sarah wdrapała się na kamiennego lwa i zażyczyła sobie sesję zdjęciową. Len, w obawie o jej bezpieczeństwo, musiała wejść tam za nią, bo o zakazie nie było nawet mowy. Ta mała dziewczynka miała niezwykły dar przekonywania. Jasper został fotografem. Gdy przechodzili obok Big Bena, Sarah opowiedziała im historię wróżek czasu, mieszkających na tarczy zegara. Braku wyobraźni nie można było jej zarzucić.

-Jasper, chcesz kawę czy herbatę? - spytała Eleanor, gdy stali w kawiarni, kupując prowiant na rejs statkiem po Tamizie

-Herbatę z mlekiem.

-Fuj. - podsumowała Sarah, podając księżniczce trzy zapakowane rogaliki

-Nie lubisz herbaty z mlekiem? - zdziwiła się Len

-Lubię herbatę i mleko, ale osobno. - odparła rezolutnie -Nie zapomnij o czekoladzie.

Dziesięć minut później schodzili na niewielką platformę, z której odpływały statki wycieczkowe.

-Od przyszłego tygodnia zabieramy się za twoją kondycję. - oznajmił Jasper, gdy przez zbyt wolny bieg Eleanor nie zdążyli na statek

-Ona jest księżniczką, a księżniczki nie biegają. - odparła Sarah, na tyle głośno że kilka osób stojących w pobliżu spojrzało się na nich

Len naciągnęła mocniej kapelusz, tak by nie było widać jej twarzy. Przez cały dzień udawało im się uniknąć dziennikarzy i paparazzi, nie chciała żeby teraz się to zmieniło.

Po południu rozpogodziło się na dobre, więc zjedli lunch w parku. Sarah dała radę namówić swoich opiekunów nawet na dużą porcję lodów, które zjadła w mgnieniu oka. Za pozwoleniem Len wzięła jej komórkę i fotografowała wszystko i wszystkich dookoła. Przeglądając wieczorem zdjęcia, Len znalazła dwa swoje ulubione: jedno selfie całej ich trójki i drugie zrobione przez dziewczynkę, gdy ani ona ani Jasper nie patrzyli w jej stronę, wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem. Z rozmyśleń wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi.

-Mogę?

Skinęła głową, więc wszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi

-Jak plecy? - spytała, nawiązując do ich powrotu do pałacu, w czasie którego Jasper niósł córkę Jamesa na barana

-Całe szczęście, że Sarah jest bardzo lekka. - odparł -A jak twoje stopy?

-Wymoczyłam je w wodzie i od razu mi lepiej.

-To świetnie. Masz na jutro jakieś plany?

-Nie. - odparła, mając nadzieję, że...

-Mam coś do załatwienia i potrzebuję trochę wolnego, ale jakbyś chciała wyjść poza pałac to mogę...

Jęknęła w duchu wyraźnie zawiedziona.

-Zrób co masz do zrobienia. Zostanę jutro w pałacu. - odparła

-Dziękuję.

-Nie ma za co.

-Miłych snów, Eleanor.

-Miłych snów, Jasper.

Po paru dniach wszyscy czuli się jakby Sarah mieszkała w pałacu od zawsze. Dziewczynka podbiła serca wszystkich, nawet Cyrusa. Najwięcej czasu jednak spędzała z Eleanor. Chodziły na spacery, pod czujnym okiem Jaspera. Urządzały pikniki w przypałacowym ogrodzie, czasami dołączała do nich Ophelia. Zdarzało się, że organizowały babski wypad na zakupy. Zarówno Ophelia jak i Eleanor uwielbiały kupować dziewczynce ubranka. Co tu dużo mówić, po prostu ją rozpieszczały. Sarah lubiła

Niestety im bliżej września tym częściej padał deszcz zmuszając mieszkańców dworu spędzania wolnego czasu w pałacu. Książę Liam siedząc w pokoju swojej siostry starał się namówić ją do pomoc w wyborze urodzinowego prezentu dla Ophelii.

-A może stój kąpielowy od Elizabeth Hurley? - zaproponował i szybko dodał -I to tego wycieczkę w jakieś ciepłe miejsce, żeby miała gdzie go ubrać.

-Obie dostajemy kostiumy od Elizabeth, nie ma potrzeby żebyś kupował jakikolwiek. - odparła Eleanor gasząc tym samym zapał brata

-To może...

-Tylko nie mów "kwiaty i czekoladki". - przerwała mu Len

-Chciałem powiedzieć, że może coś od Tiffany'ego. - spojrzał na siostrę czekając na jakiś znak aprobaty

-Mów dalej.

-Broszkę?

-A co ona naszą babcią jest?

-Jakąś kolię?

Eleanor cmoknęła zdegustowana.

-Zegarek?

-Liam... - palnęła się w czoło

-Bransoletkę?

-Czasami mam wrażenie, że z naszej dwójki to ja dostałam całą inteligencję a ty w zamian tylko parę mięśni. - stwierdziła

-Wypraszam sobie, ciężko na nie pracowałem.

-Jasne. - mruknęła

-To co mam jej kupić?

-Oświadcz się jej w końcu, debilu!

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

-Myślisz, ze tego chce? Że nie jest jeszcze za wcześnie?

-Ludzie, co z wami?! Czy wy w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiacie? Oczywiście, że chce! A ty nie? Liam... kochasz ją?

-Tak. - odparł bez wahania

-Ona też cię kocha. Matka zaczęła ją tolerować, więc na co do cholery czekasz? Boże i ty jesteś przyszłym królem Anglii.

-Dobra to już wiem.

-Czyli co teraz zrobisz?

-Pójdę do swojego pokoju, wyciągnę pierścionek z szuflady ze skarpetkami i...

-Masz już pierścionek?!

-Oczywiście.

-I trzymasz go w szufladzie ze skarpetkami?

-Czystymi. - bronił się Liam

Pukanie do drzwi powstrzymało Eleanor przed rzuceniem kilku epitetów w stronę Liama i jego... no cóż nawet w głowie nie potrafiła tego nazwać. W progu pojawiła się Sarah.

-Mogę pobawić się twoimi włosami? – spytała

-Jasne. – odparła Eleanor, siadając na podłodze i opierając się o łóżko

Liam parsknął śmiechem i szybko opuścił pokój siostry by nie stać się kolejnym celem. Sarah natomiast wgramoliła się z drugiej strony łóżka i wysypawszy wszystkie gumki, spinki i różne inne ozdoby zabrała się do pracy. Księżniczka włożyła sobie poduszkę pod plecy i słuchając wesołego trajkotania dziewczynki zdała się na jej łaskę.

-Len, możesz… ładna fryzura. – Jasper staną w progu, akurat gdy Sarah stanęła przed Eleanor oceniając swoje skończone dzieło

-Dzięki. – odparły równocześnie

-Widzę, że jesteś zajęta, więc przyjdę później. - stwierdził

-Jasper! - krzyknęła za nim, ale ochroniarz zdążył już zniknąć za drzwiami

-Przepraszam. - szepnęła Sarah

-Za co?

-Że wam przeszkadzam.

-Nie przeszkadzasz. - zapewniła ją Eleanor -Może skończymy tę wczorajszą bajkę?

Dziewczynka ochoczo sięgnęła po książkę leżącą na toaletce. Seria "Zaopiekuj się mną" Holly Webb od niedawna była jedną z jej ulubionych.

-No to zaczynamy. - stwierdziła Len otwierając na zaznaczonej wczoraj stronie - _Zosia dźwignęła pudło i poczuła, że w środku coś się wierci. Rozległ się cichy, niespokojny pisk i jakby szczęknięcie._

Leżały na łóżku. Sarah była zasłuchana w bajkę czytaną przez Lenny. Tak znalazła je Królowa, stając w progu sypialni późnym wieczorem.

-Sarah, tutaj jesteś. Twój tata cię szuka. Chyba czas spać.

-Już idę.

Odprowadziły ją do końca korytarza.

-Dobranoc Wasza Wysokość.

-Dobranoc.

-Branoc Lenny.

-Branoc Sarah.

-Do twarzy ci z dzieckiem. – stwierdziła Królowa, gdy dziewczynka zniknęła za rogiem

-Chcesz mi sprezentować siostrę? – spytała Lenny z sarkazmem

-Wasza trójka mi wystarczy. – odparła –Ale ty…

-Mamo!

-No co?

-Z takimi prośbami do idź do Liama i Ophelii. Jakbyś nie zauważyła ja raczej nie jestem zbyt odpowiedzialna, z resztą… chyba nie mam kandydata na ojca mojego dziecka.

-Ja mam. – odparła Królowa unosząc lekko brwi

-Nie zaczynaj znowu. Jesteśmy… przyjaciółmi.

-I tylko tyle?

-Aż tyle.

-Ja nie mówię żebyś…

-Mamo, przestań. Dobranoc.

-Dobranoc Eleanor.

Wrzesień zbliżał się nieubłaganie, przynosząc ze sobą jesienną słotę.

-Za dwa dni zaczyna się szkoła. - zauważyła Sarah, gdy pomagała porządkować Księżniczce jej garderobę

-Naprawdę? - zdziwiła się Eleanor, odkładając kolejną sukienkę do pudła na cele charytatywne

-Tak, tata kupił mi tornister z Elsą i Anną. Muszę jeszcze dać mu do podpisania zeszyty.

-Jak chcesz to mogę to zrobić za niego. - zaproponowała Eleanor, zaklejając karton

Sarah pisnęła z radości.

-Zaraz ci je przyniosę. - oznajmiła, wybiegając z pokoju

Dzięki lekcjom kaligrafii pobieranym przez Eleanor w dzieciństwie, po niedługim czasie, zeszyty były opatrzone, pełnym eleganckich zawijasów podpisem _Sarah Hill._

Pierwszy dzień szkoły dał się we znaki wszystkim mieszkańcom dworu. Bez małej Sary w pałacu panowała uciążliwa cisza. Niemniej jednak, Księżniczka, której małej przyjaciółki brakowało najbardziej, nie zamierzała smętnie i samotnie wałęsać się po pałacowych korytarzach. Postawiła sobie za punkt honoru dowiedzieć się co do cholery ukrywa przed nią Jasper Frost. I dlaczego zaczął się od niej oddalać? Działając według wcześniej wytyczonego planu, Eleanor przystąpiła do działania. Zamieniła zwykłą koszulkę na bluzkę z nieprzyzwoicie dużym dekoltem, dzięki czemu jej koronkowy brodowy biustonosz był doskonale widoczny. Usta musnęła szminką. Włosy rozczesała i pozwoliła im swobodnie opadać na ramiona. Wsunęła stopy w wysokie szpilki i dumnie wyprostowana ruszyła w stronę przeciwległego skrzydła pałacu.

-Hej! Gdzie tak pędzisz, siostro? – spytał Liam, mijając ją na korytarzu

-Pracuję. – rzuciła tylko i zniknęła za rogiem

Podeszła do drzwi i delikatnie zapukała. Po uprzejmym jasperowym „proszę" weszła do środka. Jej ochroniarz siedział przed komputerem.

-Co robisz? – zapytała, siadając na jego biurku

-Nic takiego. – odparł, minimalizując otwartą zakładkę do paska

-Przecież widziałam. – stwierdziła

-Co takiego? – spytał, siadając na fotelu po przeciwległej stronie pokoju

-Jasper, dlaczego ty ze mną nie rozmawiasz?

-Właśnie z tobą rozmawiam, Wasza Wysokość.

Parsknęła śmiechem, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

-Od kiedy to ja dla ciebie jestem Waszą Wysokością?

-Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj, Eleanor? – podkreślając jej imię

-Nie. – odparła –A co?

Zatliła się w niej iskierka nadziei. Czyżby wreszcie zrozumiał?

-Nic, po prostu domyślam się, że nudzi ci się bez Sary.

Zaklęła siarczyści, na razie tylko w myślach. Iskierka została zduszona, stłamszona i… Księżniczka udała, że nie zrobiło to na niej żadnego wrażenia.

-Owszem. – odparłam

-Jak będziesz chciała gdzieś wyjść to daj mi znać, żebym mógł się przygotować.

-Co jest z tobą nie tak?!

-Słucham? – spojrzał

Podeszła do biurka, uwodzicielsko kołysząc biodrami. Zatrzymała się i poprawiła bluzkę, Jej ręce powoli wędrowały w dół podkreślając smukłość tali. Lekko odwrócił wzrok by nie patrzeć na jej wyeksponowany dekolt.

-Nie testuj mojej wytrzymałości, Eleanor. – poprosił ze stoickim spokojem

\- Ty…  
\- Bardzo lubisz rządzić, prawda? – Jasper gładko wszedł jej w słowo  
\- Ty tchórzu! – warknęła Eleanor, nie dając się zagadać – Widzę, że bardzo chcesz się przekonać, jak łatwo jestem w stanie zmusić mężczyznę do utraty kontroli. – powiedziawszy to wzburzona, zbliżyła się do niego zdecydowanym krokiem i wpiła się w jego usta, a po chwili otoczyła go nogą. Zaskoczony obrotem sytuacji, bezwiednie odwzajemnił pocałunek, instynktownie przyciągając ją do siebie. Wreszcie Len oderwała się od niego. Wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku i, jakby nigdy nic, poprawiła włosy i dumnie wszyła z pokoju. Zaraz za drzwiami wpadła na nią Sarah.

-Lenny…

-Słonko, nie teraz. Pobawimy się później, dobrze?

-Jasne. – zgodziła się dziewczynka, patrząc jak Księżniczka szybko znika za rogiem

Jasper wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Stanowcze „stój" zniweczyło jego plan szybkiego opuszczenia tego miejsca i spokojnego przemyślenia co się właśnie stało.

-Co zrobiłeś? – zapytała surowo Sarah, patrząc na niego z rękami założonymi na biodrach

-Nic. – odparł niepewnie

-I wszystko jasne. – stwierdziła

-Co takiego? – spytał, patrzą zdziwiony na siedmiolatkę

-Usiądź. – poleciła, wskazując sofę

Usiadł, patrząc jak Sarah siada na fotelu naprzeciwko niego.

-Nie wiem co zrobiłeś, bo nikt mi nie chce powiedzieć. – oznajmiła, zakładając nogę na nogę –Wiem tylko, że nabroiłeś.

-Owszem, to właśnie zrobiłem – nabroiłem. Jesteś…

-Za mała, żeby to zrozumieć. – dokończyła za niego – Słyszałam to już tysiąc razy.

-Eleanor potrzebuje czasu żeby…

-Ona ma już dosyć czekania.

-Naprawdę?

-Faceci. – Sarah pokręciła głową

-No dobrze, pani psycholog, to co powinienem zrobić?

-Pocałować ją i powiedzieć, że ją kochasz. Oboje tego chcecie.

-Sarah! – w komnacie pojawił się pan Hill –Odrobiłaś już matematykę?

Pokręciła głową.

-Tak myślałem. Maszeruj do lekcji, młoda damo.

-Ciężkie jest życie pierwszoklasistki. – westchnęła Sarah i usłużnie ruszyła do swojego pokoju

Nie wiedząc co myśleć o ostatnim wyczynie Księżniczki, Jasper starał się zachowywać „normalnie" czym ową Księżniczkę doprowadzał do szewskiej pasji. Skończyło się na tym, że rozmawiali półsłówkami. Oznajmienie przez Eleanor iż wybierają się na weekend mody do Mediolanu było najdłuższą kwestią wypowiedzianą do niego w ciągu ostatnich dni. Dwugodzinny lot ciągnął się niemiłosiernie, a wszystko przez uporczywą ciszę która panowała w samolocie. Len miała już serdecznie dosyć. Kobieca dumna nie pozwalała jej się narzucać i być ignorowana przez żadnego mężczyznę, nawet przez Jaspera. Ochroniarz natomiast, mimo wykładu Sary, nie potrafił zrozumieć Księżniczki, która, według niego, powinna chcieć zachować dystans, po tym wszystkim co jej zrobił.

Wszyscy którzy coś znaczyli w świecie mody pojawili się Mediolanie. Stacje telewizyjne robiły wszystko by przyciągnąć publiczność. Dziennikarze przepychali się z aparatami i mikrofonami by zdobyć jak najlepsze ujęcia. Na Eleanor nie robiło to większego znaczenia, była już na wielu takich pokazach. W czarnej sukience i wysokich szpilkach prezentowała się lepiej niż niejedna modelka. Idąc w stronę widowni, łaskawie witała się z niektórymi z najznamienitszych gości. Jako księżniczka Wielkiej Brytanii mogła liczyć na miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, między monakijską księżniczką a włoskim arystokratą. Jasper cały pokaz nie spuszczał z niej oczu. Obserwował jak oklaskuje kolejne modelki i projektantów. Widział jak odrywa wzrok od wybiegu i ze śmiechem odpowiada coś mężczyźnie siedzącemu obok niej. Co więcej, naskrobała coś na programie i podała temu włoskiemu Casanovie. Numer telefonu, prawdopodobnie. _Masz co chciałeś, Jasper. - pomyślał_

Po pokazie podeszła do niego z gracją. Poprawiwszy mu krawat, oznajmiła:

-Idę do hotelowego baru.

-Sama?

-A co cię to tak nagle zaczęło interesować?

-Po prostu muszę, jako twój ochroniarz, znać zagrożenie.

-Jak ty mnie czasami niemiłosiernie wkurzasz! – warknęła

-Tylko czasami?

-Idę sama.

-A co z tym…

-Włoski elegancik jest gejem. – wyjaśniła –To z tobą chciał się umówić.

-Naprawdę?

-Nie tylko ja uważam, że jesteś pociągający. – stwierdziła zanim zdążyła się ugryźć w język

-Uważasz, że jestem pociągający?

-Muszę się napić. – odparła i wyminąwszy go ruszyła w stronę baru

Usiadła na barowym stołu i rzuciła coś do barmana. Po chwili stał przed nią kieliszek czerwonego wina. Upiła z niego mały łyk. Spławiła pięciu facetów, którzy podchodzili do niej wyraźnie zainteresowani jej osobą. Po jedenastej Jasper podszedł i usiadł obok niej.

-Wystarczy. – oznajmił cicho, zabierając i odstawiając jej kieliszek –Chodź.

-Mam zamiar się upić. – zaprotestowała

-Jakbyś chciała to już byś to zrobiła. A zamiast tego od godziny siedzisz nad jedną lampką wina. Chodź, Eleanor.

Szli w ciszy. Stanęli przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do ich hotelowego apartamentu. A właściwie apartamentu Eleanor, w którym Jasper zarekwirował kanapę. Ochroniarz wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kartę-klucz i używszy jej, otworzył drzwi.

-Jasper…

Stali wpatrzeni w siebie. Ich usta dzieliły milimetry.

-Zrób to. – poprosiła

-Jesteś tego pewna?

W odpowiedzi odpięła pierwszy guzik w jego koszuli. Powoli zsunął jej z ramion ramiączka od sukienki. Pogładził po szyi by po chwili przenieść się z rękami na plecy, odpiąć zamek i pozwolić by sukienkę zsunęła się z niej na podłogę. Poprowadził ją do sypialni, nie tracąc przy tym kontaktu wzrokowego. Wpatrywała się w niego swoimi pięknymi, ciemnymi oczami, które teraz wyrażały jedynie potrzebę bliskości. Poczuła za sobą łóżko, więc pozwoliła sobie powoli na nie opaść, cały czas będąc w jego objęciach. Gdy opadła już na miękką pościel, objęła jego szyję i przyciągnęła do siebie. Poczuła jak jego palce przesuwają się po guzikach jej koszuli. Spojrzał na nią jakby czekał na pozwolenie, a ona udzieliła mu go, podnosząc odrobinę głowę i składając na jego ustach niepierwszy i nieostatni pocałunek tej nocy.

Elegancki podwieczorek upływał domownikom angielskiego dworu w ciszy, jak zwykle z resztą. Zwykle rozmowę podtrzymywały jedynie Len i Ophelia, ale tym razem ta pierwsza z błogim uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy mieszała w swojej herbacie i nie kontaktowała z rzeczywistością.

-Jak było w Mediolanie? – spytała w końcu Ophelia

-Świetnie. – odparła Len, odkładając łyżeczkę –Przywiozłam Ci kopertówkę do tej granatowej sukienki od Armaniego.

-Jesteś kochana. – stwierdziła, przesyłając jej buziaka

-Zaliczyłaś kogoś? – zapytała Królowa

-Mamo… - jęknął Liam

-No co?

-Faktycznie to jest podstawowe pytanie jakie matka powinna zadać córce. – odpowiedziała z sarkazmem Eleanor

-Po prostu…

-Tak, przespałam się z kimś! Zadowolona?! I wiesz co?! Było cudownie!

Odłożyła serwetkę na stół.

-Dziękuję i przepraszam. – rzuciła i opuściła jadalnię

-Biedny Jasper. – mruknął Liam do Ophelii

-Nie sądzę żeby miał powód do narzekania. – odparła cicho

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, a ona tylko uśmiechnęła się filuternie i sięgnęła po drugie ciastko.

Eleanor usiadła na brzegu swojego łóżka. Zsunęła buty i kopnęła je pod okno.

-Wszystko gra? – spytał Jasper, wchodząc do jej pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi

-Słyszałeś?

-Pół Londynu słyszało. – odparł, siadając obok niej

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, splatając jego palce ze swoimi. Poczuł jak kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu.

-Powinnaś się porządnie wyspać. – stwierdził

-No tak, trochę szalałam dzisiaj w nocy.

-Zdecydowanie.

-Zostaniesz?

-A gdzie miałbym pójść, co? – spytał, okrywając ją kołdrą

Położył się obok niej i obserwował jak powoli opadają jej powieki. Oddech stawał się coraz wolniejszy i po chwili Księżniczka już spała. Zrelaksowana i z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa.

Jesień minęła stosunkowo spokojnie, bez żadnych większych afer i skandali. James, który jako szef ochrony miał strasznie dużo zajęć z radością przyjął propozycję Len, żeby ta pomagała czasami Sarze w lekcjach.

-Powinno być m _e quiero_. – upierała się dziewczynka, gdy razem z Eleanor i Jasperem siedzieli w salonie pochyleni nad podręcznikiem od hiszpańskiego

-Ale to znaczy, że sama siebie kochasz. – tłumaczył jej cierpliwie Frost

-Ale ja kocham sama siebie.

Eleanor parsknęła śmiechem.

-No dobra, zapytam inaczej. Co powinienem powiedzieć Księżniczce, jeżeli chciałbym powiedzieć, ze ją kocham po hiszpańsku?

-Te quiero, mi Princesa. – odparła Sarah

-Te quiero también. – odparła Eleanor –To chyba odmianę czasownika mamy już z głowy. Co teraz?

-Mam opisać dom w kilku zdaniach.

Rozejrzeli się dookoła.

-Zdefiniuj „w kilku zdaniach".

Przed kolacją wszystkie zdania zostały odrobione. Trzeba przyznać, że Sarah najlepiej radziła sobie z matematyką. Zebrawszy wszystkie zeszyty pobiegła pochwalić się tacie.

-Odniosę jej ten piórnik, bo znowu pójdzie bez niego do szkoły. – stwierdziła Eleanor, podnosząc czerwoną saszetkę

-Pójdę z tobą. - oznajmił, słysząc zbliżającą się Królową

-Boisz się mojej matki? No proszę cię, Jasper. Kto jak kto, ale ty?

-Nie zaczynaj znowu.

-Spokojnie, już dawno obiecała że więcej do łóżka cię nie zaciągnie. – odparła z filuternym uśmiechem

-Eleanor!

-No co?

-Śmieszy cię to?

-Nic innego mi nie pozostało. Wściekać się już nie mam siły. Ale bądź tak dobry i nie mów nigdy naszym dzieciom, że spałeś z ich babcią.

-Dzieciom? Jesteś w ciąży?

-Co?! Nie.

-Ale chcesz mieć ze mną dzieci?

-Muszę iść.

-Eleanor…

-Na razie. - rzuciła na pożegnanie i szybkim krokiem opuściła komnatę

Stojąc w windzie, oparła się o jedną ze ścian i starał się uspokoić oddech. _Stchórzyłaś Eleanor. – skarciła sama siebie_

-Lenny… Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Sarah, patrząc na stojącą nieruchomo, od kilku minut, Księżniczkę

-Co?... Ach, tak. Zapomniałaś piórnika, znowu.

-Kochacie się, nie zapomnij o tym Lenny. – odparła –Do jutra… i dzięki za piórnik.

-Do jutra… pani psycholog.

Eleanor weszła do swojego pokoju z impetem, w którym, jak się spodziewała, czekał na nią Jasper.

-Chcę mieć z tobą dzieci w przyszłości. - oznajmiła głośno

-To dobrze, bo ja też tego chcę. – odparł, wyciągając do niej rękę

Chwyciła jego dłoń i pozwoliła się przyciągnąć. Odgarnął z jej twarzy włosy.

-Wiesz, że cię kocham?

-Wiem. – odparła –Ja ciebie też

Usłyszeli pisk radości i do pokoju wbiegła Sarah.

-Ładnie to tak podsłuchiwać? – spytał Jasper, gdy już uwolnili się od duszących uścisków dziewczynki

\- Misja spełniona. Jestem genialna. – stwierdziła siedmiolatka, tańcząc taniec zwycięstwa –Chyba pójdę na psychologię.


End file.
